Nous le voulons tous
by MissMlx
Summary: Kuroko s'entraîne de plus en plus dur pour son équipe, les sentiments de Kagami s'intensifie, la génération des miracles va réagir à se changement par une proposition soudaine.
1. Chapter 1

Nous le voulons tous.

Depuis très très longtemps je lis des fic :3 et j'ai toujours eu envie d'en faire une sur Kuroko no Baket et le problème c'est que je les aime tous ! Alors je vais faire une fic basée sur Kuroko, Kagami et la génération miracles. Je pense que je vais faire en sorte que beaucoup de personnages succombent au charme de notre passeur préféré !

Résumé : Kuroko avait rejoinds Seirin, sa nouvelle lumière, sa nouvelle équipe tout aller pour le mieu jusqu'a ce que Kagami tombe amoureux de Kuroko et que la génération des miracles l'apprennent.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Kuroko ne m'appartiennent pas :'(

Rating : On verra x)

L'entrainement était de plus en plus intensif, aucun joueur de Seirin ne pouvait se permettre de rater les entrainements ou de ne pas suivre le programme. Le coach l'avait bien dit

* * *

- Shouaitez-vous gagner la Winter Cup

- OUI !

- Alors préparez-vous à bosser plus dur que n'importe quelle équipe.

C'est pour ça que notre équipe ne faisait que s'entrainer après les cours. Au point ou certains tomber de fatigue sur le terrain. Kuroko avait développé deux techniques de plus, tout le monde était impressionné par cette soudaine évolution.

L'entrainement venait de se terminer, l'équipe était extenuée. Ils allèrent tous ce changer dans les vestiaires, Kagami ne pouvait empécher son regard de tomber sur Kuroko, certe il n'etait pas très muscler mais cette apparence fragile et cette peau qui semblait si douce lui donnait des frissons. Il n'avait pas remarque que Kuroko le fixé depuis 2 min.

- Un problème Kagami-kun ?

- Je... heu... Non... enfin si ! Tu veux un milshake avant de repartir ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Cool !

C'est ansi que une fois changer les deux amis ce mirent en marche vers leurs fastfood habituel. Ils s'assirent à leur table et parlèrent de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui mais c'était sans compter des yeux verts qui les regardaient. L'individu commenca à utiliser son portable pour envoyer un sms :

_Akashi, Kagami se rapproche de plus en plus de Kuroko et je vois dans ses yeux que ses sentiments ont changés envers Kuroko il va falloir faire quelque chose, tu as été gentil de le laissé aller a Seirin mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous le pique. Il faut agir. Bonne Soirée,_

_Midorima_

Après une petite heure passé avec Kagami, Kuroko decida de rentrer. Meme si demain c'était Samedi il voulait se lever tot pour s'entrainer. Et augmenter son endurance. Il fit un dernier signe de main a Kagami et entama la route pour rentrer chez soi. Sur le chemin il reçût un message de Akashi :

_Akashi :Je convoque la GM demain à 10h, c'est un ordre tout le monde doit etre présent aucune absence ne sera toléré. N'essayez même pas de contrer mes ordres. A demain,_

Kuroko serra sont téléphone, il en avait marre de cette génération des miracles, il aurait aimé ne jamais en faire parti...

_Kuroko : Je ne viendrai pas. Je dois m'entrainer demain a;lors vous ferrez sans moi._

A peine avait-il envoyer le message que la reponse suivit.

_Akashi : Tu es serieux ? C'est une blague ? _

_Kuroko : Non. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette foutu équipe après que Aomine m'ait abanonné, laissé j'étais annéantis je ferais gagner mon équipe et je vous vaincrez tous._

_Akashi : Je pense que je t'ai laissé un peu trop de liberté Kuroko, tu crois sincerement pouvoir me défier ? Tu sais, je sais ou habite Kagami et il pourrait très bien avoir un malheureux accident avant la Winter Cup.._

_Kuroko : Tu n'en serais pas capable._

_Akashi : Tu ne me connais plus, tempis._

_Kuroko : Attends ! Cebon je viendrai._

_Akashi : C'est tout ce que tu as a me dire ? _

_Kuroko : Je m'excuse._

_Akashi : Très bien, à demain._

_Kuroko : A demain . . ._

Pendant la conversation Kuroko était arrivé chez lui il se jeta sur son lit, programma son reveil et n'eu pas le temps de voir le sommeil arrivé.

Le leindemain arriva vite, Kuroko se reveilla avec de fortes courbatures, tellement qu'il eut du mal a se lever il alla dans la salle de bain prit une douche, se brossa les dents et choisit ses affaires : Une chemise blanche avec un bas noir. Il devait etre "présentable" Akashi l'avait justifié et il ne voulait que rien n'arrive à Kagami. Puis il se mit en route vers la villa d'Akashi.

Arrivé a la station de métro, il croisa Kagami qui resta stupéfait de sa tenue.

- Hey Kuroko !

Kuroko se retourna surprit.

- Bonjour Kagami-kun.

- Arrete donc avec tes "kun" depuis le temps appel moi Kagami ! Mais ou vas tu donc comme ca ? On a entrainement tu sais ! Et puis tu es differents aujourd'hui.

- Tu diras au coach que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que je suis allé voir le docteur.

- Tu vas chez le docteur ? Ca va au moins ?

- J'ai... heu ...Un problème a la jambe et j'ai pris Rendez-vous la seule date disponnible était aujourd'hui ...

- Très bien. Appel moi si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit hein !

- Pas de soucis. A demain Kagami-K... Kagami.

- A demain ! Et en faite Kuroko ca te va bien le différent aujourd'hui ( kagami n'osait pas dire qu'il trouvait le bleuté encore plus attirant dans cette tenue )

Suite a cette remarque Kuroko rougit legerement et monta dans son métro. Il eu environ 30 min de transport avant d'arriver enfin au point de rendez-vous.

Il sonna à l'interphone, un doméstique lui repondu et lui ouvrit les portes. Il arriva dans le salon ou toute la génération des miracles l'attendait.

- Tu as prit ton temps Kuroko. _Piqua Akashi_

- Kurokochi ! _Kise sauta dans les bras de Kuroko qui eut un leger sourire avant de redevenir neutre._

Il s'installa sur un des canapés du salon, très vite rejoind pas Kise qui s'installa a ses cotés. Il fixa ses anciens coéquipiers avec un oeuil indifférent et un sérieux qui les effreya presque.

Aomine fixé le passeur encore plus intensement que les autres, avant de se souvenir des mots qui lui avait dit lors de leur dernier match. Il voulait s'excuser meme si ca ne lui ressemblait pas, il eut a peine ouvert la bouche que Akashi le coupa.

- Le lycée privée Seikino ouvre ses portes dans 3 mois.

- Et ? _Demanda midorima_

_- _Je veux que vous veniez dans ce lycée pour finir vos études et reformer l'équipe de Basket.

- JAMAIS !_ Cria __Kuroko_

Tout le monde resta choqué au soudain haussement de ton de Kuroko. Il se leva et prit la direction de la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée mais soudain une ombre immense se mit derrière lui et plaqua son bras sur la porte de maniere a ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'ouvrir.

- Murasakibara-kun décale toi s'il te plait.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un moment. En réalité toute la génération des miracles était au courant de la proposition d'Akashi et tous avait acceptés. Il voulait récupérer Kuroko de force si il le fallait.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous le voulons tous chapitre 2

MERCI ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'avais le sourire aux lèvres juste en voyant que des personnes, me laisser un petit message ! J'étais très heureuse :D ! Et je voulais surtout m'excuser par rapport aux fautes présentes dans le texte... *** se cache * **Je ne suis pas la plus forte en orthographe c'est vrai :/ Si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour devenir la correctrice de cette fic j'en serais très heureuse car un texte sans fautes est toujours plus agréable a lire ^^ On a l'impression que l'on écrit beaucoup mais quand on regarde on trouve qu'il n'y a rien. Je vous laisses avec la suite !

Emy-nee : Merci pour ta review ^^ j'ai corrigé les fautes que tu m'as indiquées je suppose qu'il y en a encore... En me relisant j'étais choqué par certaines de mes fautes ! J'espère que malgré ça le commencement de l'histoire t'a plu.

Aiiwa : Le début de ta review m'a fait rire ^_^ Je m'excuse vraiment pour les fautes :'( Je vais vraiment essayer d'en faire le moins possible à présent ^^

Kyu-chan : Je n'aime pas spécialement le couple KagaKuro ^^ de base je pense plutôt faire un Kuro/GM après le sujet reste très vaste je vais voir si je vais m'en sortir ^^

Linkless-Rena-chan : Merci :) En fait je compte faire un GM méchante mais pas dans le sens "méchante" enfin xD ils seront méchants surtout parce qu'ils veulent récupérer Kuroko, après je ne compte pas en faire non plus des sados qui vont mettre Kuroko dans une cage accrochée au plafond xD.

JellyMelusine : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait rire aussi ^^ comme je l'ai dit je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du Kaga/Kuro :X Je trouve que tu as bien ciblé le sujet de l'histoire * UNE AMMIIIIEE * voila comment j'étais en lisant ta review xD pour ce qui est des fautes ••• Je vais vraiment essayer de faire un effort ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chaque personne de la GM voyait une aura presque malfaisante prendre possession de Kuroko.

Le passeur s'était retourné et se contenter de regarder la porte, il était dos à Murasakibara. L'ancienne équipe crut entendre un grincement de dents, puis ils le virent se tourner lentement, si lentement que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous fixèrent ses yeux, il dégageait une colère et une impatience sans failles. Il posa son bras sur l'épaule de Murasakibara, puis il usa de la même force que lorsque qu'il devait faire une ignite pass. L'épaule du violet partit en arrière de telle manière qu'il du lâcher la porte pour retrouver son équilibre.

- Vous et votre fichus équipe.

La phrase avait été dite froidement. Kuroko serrait les poings et fixait le sol. Puis il se mit à regarder Akashi droit dans les yeux, le leader eut un frisson c'était si rare de voir autant d'expression chez Kuroko, tellement rare qu'il se mit à sourire.

- ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE AKASHI ! L'EQUIPE EST FINI DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE VOUS ! JE SAVAIS QUE JE N'AURAIS PAS DU VENIR CAR MÊME AVEC TES MENACES AKASHI, NOUS T'AURIONS VAINCUS ! QUANT A VOUS, VOUS ETES DE SON COTE ?! N'OUBLIEZ P AS COMMENT CETTE EQUIPE A FINIE ! _Il se calma_ Vous ne savez rien du Basket, vous êtes bons mais vous avez tous oublié ce que c'était qu'une équipe.

- Très bien ...

Tous les membres de l'ancienne équipe fixaient le Leader Akashi abandonné ? Ils n'en revenaient pas !

- Si pour toi ton équipe est la meilleure alors viens, VIENS essaye de nous battre ! Nous cinq contre ta fameuse équipe. Si tu gagnes toute la GM reconnaîtra votre talent et nous vous laisserons tranquille. Mais si, nous gagnons tu viens avec nous.

- Comme si j'allais accepter ce stupide pari, nous n'avons aucune chance contre vous 5 réunis. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, il n'y a plus à discuter.

- Teppei Kiyoshi s'est rétabli ? _Demanda Akashi le sourire aux lèvres._

- N'inclus pas mon équipe dans cette histoire.

- Ton équipe ?!_ L'as s'avança, attrapa Kuroko par le col et lui murmura à l'oreille :_ **Ton Kagami va bientôt t'abandonner si tu continues comme ça kuroko n'oublie pas qui est ta véritable lumière veux-tu ? Je commence à me lasser de voir l'autre abruti en profiter. **_Aomine profita de la surprise du passeur pour lui lécher l'oreille._

Kuroko se raidit, il ne savait plus quoi dire ces gens, ces joueurs, il n'arrivait plus a les supporter. Au moment ou il allait protester Akashie coupa.

- Dans 1 mois nous serons à ton gymnase. Dans ton lycée délabré la nous vous vaincrons et tu viendras avec nous.

- Non.

- C'est un ordre ne m'oblige pas a mettre mes menaces a l'oeuvre.

_Perdu... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je sais que je ne dois pas défier Akashi mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter Seirin, non... je ne veux pas ... Pourquoi Aomine m'a dit que Kagami allait m'abandonner ... Sait-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? _

_- _Kise raccompagne Kuroko veux-tu ?

Les deux joueurs quittèrent le salon, Kise ne parlait pas. Il avait accepté le plan d'Akashi dès qu'il avait su qu'il pourrait rejouer avec Kuroko et le draguer convenablement. Ils atteignirent vite le portail. Ils repartaient, chacun de leurs cotés, le copieur vers le salon et le passeur vers son lycée. Au moment de se quitter Kise avait cru entendre _"Tu as changé..."_. Mais sans vraiment sans soucier il était vite retourné la ou tout le monde l'attendait pour parler de Kuroko.

Il entra dans la pièce, et vu Akashi et Aomine souriant, Murasakibara avec une sucette et Midorima en pleine réflexion.

- Ah Kise ! Nous parlions des expressions de Kuroko, c'est rare qu'il soit comme ça ! _Dit Aomine._

- Je le trouvais plutôt mignon moi... _Tout le monde se retourna vers Murasakibara._ Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ca vous pensez tous la meme chose. _Kise rougit, Akashi souri, Midorima détourna le regard et Aomine tourna la tête._

- Mais en fait Murasakibara ça va ton épaule ? _Demanda Kise_

- Ha ça Oui Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Mais le pivot eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Akashi lui demanda d'enlever son tee-shirt.

- Hein mais Akashi je n'ai rien je te dit !

- Je veux voir la puissance de son coup.

Tout le monde s'interrogea du regard mais Murasakibara n'hésita pas, il ne voulait pas mettre en colère leur leader. Il souleva donc son tee-shirt. L'équipe resta choquée par la trace de main bleu-violette sur l'épaule du violet., lui même resté sidérée de sa blessure.

- Il était vraiment en colère ... _Constata Midorima _

- Non.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Aomine qui examinait la marque. Puis il prit la parole.

- Tetsu envoie le ballon plus fort que ça, vous ne vous souvenez plus de ses passes ? Je pense qu'il ne voulait juste pas faire plus de mal que ça a Murasakibara.

- Aominechi a raison, de plus Kurokochi c'est beaucoup amélioré depuis la dernière fois !

Un rire presque diabolique retentit dans le salon, Akashi ne pouvait plus se retenir entre les bouilles de Kuroko et ca ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre son serieux comme ça. Puis d'un seul coup plus rien, il s'arrêta soudainement de rire et on pouvait voir ses yeux brillés.

- Je le veux...

- Dans l'équipe. _Corrigea Aomine_

_- _Bon sur ceux je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous, Aomine je compte sur toi pour la suite.

* * *

Du coté de Kuroko :

* * *

Il était rentré chez lui, sans retourner au lycée.A partir de demain il ferait son maximum pour s'entraîner, s'entraîner et s'entraîner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ni de trahir ses équipiers. Il avait une boule au ventre c'était le cas de le dire. Il alla directement se coucher pour pouvoir être en pleine forme demain sauf qu'il ne ferma pas les yeux de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain arriva du coup plus vite que prévus l'équipe de Seirin voyait un Kuroko fermé et froid qui ne faisais que s'entraîner. Kagami s'inquiétait mais le pire resté a venir après un dur entrainement il décida de rentrer chez personne ne se doutait de la rencontre qu'il allait faire sur la route ... La mauvaise rencontre ...

Voila, fin du chapitre 2 Hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Même si c'est pour me dire certains Defaults de ma fic ! S'ils sont véritable je ferais de mon mieux pour les corriger !


	3. Chapter 3

Nous le voulons tous

Chapitre 3

OMMMMGGG ! Je suis vraiment affolée devant vos reviews ! Je souris, je suis en mode trop heureuse et ça me donne juste envie de faire une longue et belle fic ! Alors je vais répondre à quelques reviews mais MERCI A TOUS ! Je suis vraiment contente ! Pour info je relance, si des personnes sont intéressées pour corriger ça serait super ! Je préviens aussi : Dans ce chapitre il y aura une apparition de Midorima sauf que dans l'anime comme dans le manga on ne voit pas trop leurs cotés dragueurs donc des fois je pense que ca ne va pas trop correspondre au caractère du personnage mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Laura-067 : Tes reviews questions me font réfléchir et oui xD on dirait une philosophe qui s'interroge sur la suite ^^ Merci beaucoup !

Kyu-Chan : Pourquoi tu étais en anonyme ! J'ai explosé de rire quand tu m'as parlé "des toilettes" xD J'ai relu ta review au moins 20 fois xD Je repenserai à ton idée de travestie, même si dans le contexte je vois mal le si gentil _ironie_ Akashi se travestir xD Non je suis désolé ça ne me fait pas penser à Gambas ( Gambate ) ! XD Enfin bref, Merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait **énormément **plaisir et _rire à la fois.  
_  
Cindynou : Merci, ta review m'a juste donné envie d'écrire la suite le plus tôt possible

Kawaii-Sama : Alors toi xD Tu t'attends a ce que je réponde a toute les questions sur ma fic :') Désolé mais je vais te laisser imaginer la suite je ne dirais rien :D ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur des fics, j'ai l'impression d'écrire beaucoup mais en faite il n'y a rien du tout ! x) Je vais quand même essayer de faire les chapitres les plus longs que je peux enfin pour que ce soit cohérent aussi. Pour ce qui est des chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, j'espère pouvoir mener la fic loin et même avec les review ça me donne des idées ^^ Après comme pour (Kyu-Chan) je me ferais un plaisir de faire des chapitres un peu Bonus avec ce que vous me proposez xD Mais je veux déjà écrire une fic cohérente et intéressante a lire. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Kagami après l'entrainement :

- Yo.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Rien je viens juste te dire quelque chose.

- Ha ... Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as a me dire. _Il le poussa légèrement et continua sa route._

- Kuroko.

Kagami à l'entente du nom de son ombre se retourna et fixa dans les yeux sont interlocuteurs.

- Quoi Kuroko ?

- Il a décidé de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipes pour reformer l'équipe invincible de la GM

Kagami eut un frisson, c'était impossible.

- Ne me mens pas Aomine. Kuroko compte sur Seirin comme Seirin compte sur lui et ... tu ne me l'enlèveras pas.

- Pauvre Kagami, tu es un idiot, Kuroko ne joue pas a 100% avec toi, il est temps que je le reprenne je lui ai laissé assez de liberté comme ça. De toute manière il a été claire : " Je vous rejoindrai, laissait moi le temps de leur annoncer" Si j'étais toi Kagami, je ne lui en parlerais pas, profite de tes derniers instants avec lui... ou alors...

- ALORS QUOI !

- Affronte nous ! Prouve a Kuroko que tu es le meilleur et il restera au près de toi ! Mais si tu perds il viendra avec nous ça ne te dérange pas enfin ... avec moi ... _un sourire illumina son visage_

- Bien sur que non ! Je vous vaincrez tous ! Il est hors de question qu'il parte même si je perds je le retiendrai.

Kagami sous le coup de l'émotion répondis qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, que son chantage ne marcherait pas et qu'il allait les vaincre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport a Kuroko. Son ami, celui dont il était amoureux ... Il allait vraiment le quitter ? Que faire ? Lui en parler ? Ou m'entraîner jusqu'au match dans un mois. De toute manière Kuroko ne partirait pas ! Ce BaKagami ne voulait pas que son passeur s'inquiète pour rien, c'est décidé il n'en parlerait pas. Et puis, un doute était présent dans son esprit et si les anciens coéquipiers de Kuroko lui manquer vraiment ? Il lui fallait quelques jours pour digérer ça.

- C'est déjà gagner. *un bip retenti* Aomine pris son téléphone regarda l'heure et la notif puis le verrouilla de nouveau.

- Fais moi le plaisir de ne plus montrer ta tête jusqu'au match. _Cracha Kagami _

- Pas de soucis !_ Ria Aomine _

Ils commencèrent à partir quand Aomine se retourna pour lui dire une ultime et dernière phrase.

- Tu n'aurais pas du tomber amoureux de Kuroko il est a moi.

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre.

* * *

Le lendemain au gymnase :

* * *

- Bonjour Kaga...

Kuroko se demanda si Kagami n'avait pas entendu, il était passé devant lui sans lui dire bonjour, ou peut être ne l'avait il pas vu, pourtant il devait s'être habitué a sa présence. L'entrainement se déroula dans un silence inhabituel, Kagami ne parla pas une fois a Kuroko et une phrase résonnait dans l'esprit du passeur : " Ton Kagami va bientôt t'abandonner si tu continues comme ça Kuroko (...) ''

Non, Kagami ne pouvait pas lui faire la même chose qu'il avait subi avec Aomine. Enfin, Kagami était peut être sur les nerfs aujourd'hui alors mieux valait ne rien dire et le laissé déstresser cette nuit.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Kuroko ne fut pas étonné de voir que Kagami ne l'avait pas attendu, il se changea et sortit.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Midorima-kun

Le shooter était devant le gymnase une rose à la main.

- Aujourd'hui mon horoscope disait : "Les poissons et les cancers s'entendront bien et mettront leurs conflits de coté, votre objet chanceux est une rose"

- Ho..je vois tu ne connais pas d'autre personne du signe poisson ?

- Si, mais je voulais te voir toi.

Kuroko tourna la tête que Midorima ne voit pas les légères couleurs roses qu'avaient prise ses joues Quand il retourna la tête il vu le visage de Midorima a quelque centimètres du sien. Il le poussa et mit son bras devant son visage rougit. Il ne releva les yeux que quand le tireur se mit à rigoler.

- Calme toi Kuroko tu avais juste ça dans les cheveux. _Il lui montra une poussière._ Ta réaction était vraiment inattendue, on aurait dit une jeune vierge effarouchée.

Il reprit sa tête sérieuse. Se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et lui dit a l'oreille : **Je ne vais pas te faire de mauvaise chose ... Pas pour l'instant. **Kuroko baissa de nouveau la tête.

- Arrête de me taquiner Midorima-Kun. Et puis tu as été très silencieux durant la réunion.

- C'est normal, rien ne me déranger.

- C'est a dire ?

- Je me ferais un plaisir de rejouer avec toi ... Alors la proposition d'Akashi m'enchante.

Il prit la main du passeur, lui donna la rose et monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend a tous ...

_Midorima : Tu aurais vraiment du voir la réaction et le visage de Kuroko ce soir._

_Akashi : Tu as vu Kuroko ? _

_Midorima : Oui je commence l'attaque._

_Akashi : Reste à ta place Midorima j'ai déjà dit qu'il était a moi, c'est moi qui est découvert son talent j'ai tous les droits sur lui. Quant a toi reste a ta place._

_Midorima : Akashi ... ?_

_Akashi : Oui ? _

_Midorima : Il y a une chose que je ne te céderait pas, c'est bien ça._

_Akashi : Ne te fait pas de mal Midorima tout cela va finir comme au Shogi._

_Midorima : C'est a dire ?_

_Akashi : Je gagne, tu perds._

* * *

Kuroko une fois rentre chez lui donna a manger a n°2 et s'installa a son bureau pour commencer a réviser. Et si demain il n'allait pas en cours ? Il eut un sourire rien que de penser à cette idée c'était tellement rare qu'il soit dans un tel état, pourtant il se sentait si fatigué entre la GM, Kagami, Aomine et Midorima il n'en pouvait plus. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau, la plus chaude possible. Il se relaxa pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis sortit. Il se regarda dans la glace, il avait l'air d'avoir changé le visage sans émotions qu'il avait avant semblait être loin maintenant. Seirin l'avait il changeait ? Ou est-ce la GM ? Ou Kagami ?! Il ne savait plus. Il enfila un caleçon, se mit dans son lit et put enfin s'endormir. Cette nuit la il rêva, il rêva de son ancienne équipe de son meilleur et ancien ami Aomine. Puis de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand ses coéquipiers lui avaient tourné le dos, mais depuis longtemps il le savait ce n'était pas eux mais lui qui avait arrête d'avancer. S'il se serait entraîné plus dur ils auraient pu rester soudés. Une larme coula puis deux, il ne savait plus si il pleurait en reve ou en vrai. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit au même moment. Il ne voulait pas décrocher mais elle résonna encore et encore il décrocha sans même regarder le numéro.

- Tetsu ... ?

- Que me veux tu Aomine-kun.

- Je dois te voir aujourd'hui.

- Non.

- Je suis devant chez toi.

- Ne monte pas.

- Je suis devant ta porte.

- Aomine la on dirait un violeur.

- Qui sait j'en suis peut être un.

- Je ne viendrais pas t'ouvrir

- Je sais toujours ou sont cachées tes clefs de secours...

- Impossible je les ai changés de place.

-Je suis dans ta chambre.

- . . .

Kuroko raccrocha, abaissa la couverture et vu un Aomine souriant devant son lit.

- Tetsu il est 11h00 tu devrais peut être te lever ?

- J'avais prévu de me reposer aujourd'hui mais bon je suis très heureux que tu viennes à cette heure la !

- C'est vrai !?

- Non.

Aomine prit une mine boudeuse et s'assit sur le bord du Lit de Kuroko.

- J'ai parlé a Kagami hier ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de notre proposition.

- Et ?

- Ça ne le dérangerait pas que tu quittes l'équipe.

Kuroko s'arrêta de respirer pendant un court moment, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine il avait mal.

- Kagami aurait dit ça ? Je ne te crois pas..

- Alors écoute.

Aomine sortit son téléphone, et activa un enregistrement vocal :

" Mais si tu perds il viendra avec nous ça ne te dérange pas ? Bien sur que non !Je vous vaincrez tous ! "

Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer, c'était bien la voix de Kagami.

- Tu vois Kuroko, Kagami ne pense qu'a nous vaincre avec ou sans toi. Moi, je me suis toujours soucier de toi Kuroko quand je t'ai laissé c'était pour te donner une chance de t'améliorer.

- Kagami ... chuchota-t-il

- Il ne veut plus jouer avec toi Kuroko ...

- Kagami ... il se mit a sangloter dans les draps.

- Reviens avec nous ... il eut un petit rire je n'arrête pas de dire nous mais je pense plutôt reviens avec moi !

Aomine souleva la couette de Kuroko, attrapa ses bras puis les mis au dessus de la tête de son ombre avant de l'embrasser.

Kuroko avait les yeux écarquillés, Aomine était au dessus de lui, dans sa chambre, et la il l'embrassait ! Il voulait se débattre mais la force de l'as était supérieur a la sienne. Dans un ultime recours il mordit la lèvre d'Aomine.

- Aie Tetsu !

- aie ? Aie ? Aie? AIE ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! Tu penses faire quoi la ?!

Aomine le regarda et adopta un regard de félin, qui était prêt a dévorer la souris. Un regard sauvage et possessif. Il lécha le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, les yeux de Kuroko suivirent le mouvement de langue d'Aomine. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Tetsu, je te l'avais déjà dit la dernière fois. Ta lumière c'est moi. Et toi tu es a moi. N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Kagami à ton propos. Je t'ai donné se baiser pour que tu penses plus a moi que a lui.

Il se leva du lit du passeur et alla vers la porte puis au moment de sortir, il tourna la tête est répétât lentement et sensuellement.

- T.u e.s a m.o.i.

Puis il sortit comme il était rentré en laissant notre pauvre petit Kuroko seul sur son lit il était chamboulé entre la trahison de Kagami et le baiser de Aomine. Il toucha ses lèvres, puis il remonta sa main jusqu'à ses yeux et recroquevilla ses jambes. Son téléphone sonna, il avait reçu un message.

Kagami : Tu viens a l'entrainement ?

Il serra son téléphone puis le balança contre le mur, il se brisa.

Aomine : C'est fait, il pense que Kagami est contre lui maintenant.

Akashi : Bien joué.

Aomine : Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'était a moi de faire ça si il le découvre il va me détester -"

Akashi : Et ?

Aomine : Pardon, j'avais oublié a qui je parlais. Bye.

Akashi : Plus que 3 semaines entraîne toi quand même.

Aomine : Pas besoin.

C'est vrai, dans 3 semaines ils allaient récupérer Kuroko et dans 3 semaines il allait mettre son plan séduction en marche, ce baiser n'était qu'un avant gout de ce qu'il attendait ... Il se lécha les lèvres telle une panthère affamée.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour ce 3eme chapitre, et j'ai faits un effort je crois qu'il est plus long que les autres. Pour Aomine je le voyais plus en panthère que en tigre x) Hésitez pas à mettre une petite review sur ce que vous en pensez ! Et si vous shouaitez plus un certain couple dans l'histoire. ( Je sais, c'est ma fic mais j'aime faire plaisir a ceux qui lisent aussi ! )


	4. Chapter 4

Nous le voulons tous Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le quatrième chapitre ! Vos reviews m'ont encore faites trop plaisir ! Cette fic à été lu plus de 1000 fois je suis juste en mode WOA :D Sur ce chapitre je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews mais je les lis toutes ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

Kuroko n'alla pas en cours il en profita pour jeter toutes ses affaires et sortit la " carte de secours" pour aller faire les magasins, il en avait marre de sa garde-robe ringarde ! Il voulait s'habiller comme il le souhaitait et jeter ses vieilles affaires, il passa une grande partie de la matinée dehors et fit le plein de vetéments Chemise,polo,cravate,jean,chaussures tout y passa, vers 14h après avoir mangé dehors il décida de rentrer. Arrivé chez lui, il était épuisé il se mit dans son lit et s'enferma sous les couvertures, il repensait à cette action stupide ... Il va devoir se racheter un nouveau téléphone..La seule chose qu'il avait oublié de racheter. Il pensa longuement à Serin puis à son ancienne équipe. Tellement que prit de fatigue il sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Il fut vite réveillé par un coup à la porte, encore ... Il en avait marre enfin ! Sa maison n'était pas un carrefour ou les gens venaient et partaient comme bon leur semblent ! Les coups se firent entendre de plus en plus fort, mais il ne bougea pas. A quoi bon ? Il se doutait bien que c'était Kagami. Il n'y a que lui pour venir à cette heure juste après les cours. Il entendit soudain une voix a travers la porte:

- Kuroko je sais que tu es la !

- Va-t'en !

- Quoi ?! Enfin a quoi est ce que tu joues imbécile ! Tu es malade ?

- Non ! Va t'en !

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu !

Un silence ce fit entendre quand une petite voix lui répondit :

- Je n'avais pas envie de te voir !

Kagami prit cette phrase comme un coup de poignard, Aomine avait raison ?! Impossible il devait tout faire pour garder Kuroko a ses cotés. Mais pour ça il devait affronter et gagner contre la GM et il le savait il ne pourrait jamais les battre tout seul. Il était, certes, imbus de lui-même mais il n'était pas idiot a ce point-la. Une douleur s'installa dans sa poitrine... Tout ça c'était de la faute de Akashi ! S'il n'avait pas voulu reconstruire leur équipe jamais Kuroko ne serait en train de lui dire ces mots ! En plus, lui tous ce qu'il voulait c'était de passer c'est deux dernières années à ces cotés. Essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il veut plus que de l'amitié avec lui ! Mais comment pouvait-il le garder ! L'enfermer dans une cage ... " Oui s'est peut-être une bonne idée je devrais faire c.." Non ! ,Mais enfin a quoi pensait-il ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça ! " Ou alors l'endormir et l'enfermer dans une chambre... Ah peut être que ça c'est une bonne id..." STOP je délire ! j'arrête tout de suite avec mes enfermements, même si Kuroko... attaché... dans une chambre... seul... STOP calme toi ! Me calmer ? Pourquoi ! Je deviens fou ! Je veux juste le garder auprès de moi toutes les méthodes sont bonnes non ?... Et si, si je le mettais dans un train et que nous partions tous les deux ! .. Impossible ... Kuroko n'acceptera jamais ! Ou alors le mettre dans la valise ? Mais la sécurité trouvera cela louche lors de poser les valises sur le tapis pour un voir l'interieur... Qui transporterait un humain ? Il prit sa tete entre ses mains, il avait chaud et une boule au ventre... Il posa son front contre la porte. Pensa et pensa encore avant de lui répondre :

- Kuroko si tu veux tant rejoindre la GM, part. Après tout tu es des leurs ? Tu n'as rien a faire dans une équipe comme la notre, mais n'oublie pas les termes la coach n'acceptera pas de te faire partir comme ca, il faut qu'ils nous battent lors d'un match, tu seras obligé d'y participer après a toi de choisir si tu comptes ne rien faire ou essayer de rester dans l'équipe. Mais j'ai bien compris que peut importe ce qu'il arrive nos routes ensembles se terminent ici ...

Il s'écarta légerement de la porte avant de murmurer :

- Finalement ... Peut etre que la lumière va enfin laissé briller l'ombre, alors les rôles s'inversent et l'ancienne lumière disparaît Je suppose que le Basket permet de faire des rencontres merveilleuses mais aussi terrible ...

Kuroko qui s'était mit dos a la porte entendit les bruits de pas de son ami s'éloigner, à chaque bruit de pas quelque chose de froid piqué son visage. Des larmes. Peut être que Kagami voulait juste lui dire que.. ou alors.. il n'arrivait plus à penser le baiser de Aomine avait disparut il ne lui restait que les durs paroles de son ami qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas, il était sur que Kagami voulait juste battre la Génération des Miracles peut importe ce qui arrivait à Kuroko, mais la ses paroles avait été ditent avec tant de douleur, était ce vraiment le Dunker qu'il connaissait ? Soudainement il ne voulait qu'une chose s'excuser et retrouver son frère de coeur. Il entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas, les larmes continuaient a couler sur ses joues, il entendit les pas se diriger vers sa porte il l'ouvrit dans un élan brusque.

- Kaga... ! Oh... Murasakibara-kun ..Bonjour

Murasakibara avait fait un pas en arrière, le jeune passeur avait ouvert la porte complètement enveloppé dans une couverture puis dans un cri soudain et les larmes au bord des yeux, il demanda Kagami. Le violet ne fut pas spécialement heureux en entendant le nom de celui qu'il croyait être.. Une forte jalousie bouillie alors dans ses veines

-Yo Kuroko le géant prit le passeur dans ses bras surprit Kuroko lui demanda de le poser, je dérange peut être ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Oui ! Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux pour être sur qu'il n'y avait plus de larmes.

- Oh ... Je peut rentrer ? Il regarda le bleuté ... Quel imbécile ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

- Bien sur rentre.

En rentrant Murasakibara marcha accidentellement sur la couverture de Kuroko faisant tomber celle-ci. Il voulut s'excuser mais :

- Oh déso...

Il scruta le jeune homme il n'était que en caleçon, en effet Kuroko venait de se réveiller quand Kagami était venu et donc ne comptant pas le faire rentrer ne s'était pas changer. Le violet détailla le jeune garçon il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le collège, il voyait que malgré son corps faible et petit on pouvait très bien voir des abdos commencent a être bien dessinés et tout un corps beaucoup plus musclé il devait s'être beaucoup entraîné il se rendit compte qu'il fixait le passeur depuis un peu trop de temps maintenant il s'empressa de détourner les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais me changer ! Kuroko lui fit un sourire

- O... O...Ok balbuta-t-il

- Murasakibara ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous changions toujours dans le même vestiaire tu n'as pas a être aussi embarrassé ! Bon j'y vais va t'asseoir je vais chercher quelques chose a boire.

Il vit Kuroko plié la couverture et se diriger vers sa chambre il n'hésita pas, une fois le passeur retourné à le mater ouvertement il détailla d'abord son dos qui semblait aussi plus muscler puis descendu sur ses fess... O.O (- yeux de Murasakibara). Il n'en revenait pas le bleuté avait vraiment musclé sont corps ses fesses était ronde et semblaient fermes et musclés, des images pas très net envahirent alors sont cerveau,tellement qu'une douce chaleur prenait place un peu en dessous de son ventre, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kuroko lui faisait énormément d'effet enfin ça il le savait pas la c'était trop d'effet se rendant compte enfin de la bosse que son pantalon avait prise il courra sur le canapé se jeta dessus et mit un coussin sur ses cuisses afin de cacher ses parties intimes avant que Kuroko ne revienne. Il entendit la porte claqué puis il vu le passeur arrivé encore une fois il était plutôt sous le choc. Kuroko était habillé d'une chemise Blanche avec une cravate bleu ciel légèrement dénoué lui donnant un air rebelle, accompagné d'un jean noir et de Vans noir.

Le pivot ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de Kuroko il avait complètement changer, on aurait presque pu le mettre dans un magazine a coté de Kise. Il aimait ce nouveau style que c'était donné le passeur ! Il semblait presque changer de vie juste pour revenir avec eux ! Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voie de Kuroko.

- Que fais-tu la Murasakibara ?

- Je venais juste te faire un coucou. Et tu avais l'air triste tout a l'heure explique moi ?!

- No... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que une barre chocolaté était mise dans sa bouche.

- arrête un peu et explique moi. Le violet planta ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue.

- Ca ne te regarde pas... Il détourna la tête tout en mangeant sa barre chocolaté.

- Très bien. Il avait dit sa d'un ton froid ce qui fit tourné de nouveau la tête a Kuroko, au moment ou le passeur était face à lui il lui prit le reste de sa barre chocolaté en l'enlevant de sa bouche.

- Hé tu me l'as donné !

- Tampis pour toi ! Puis il mangea le reste de la barre de Kuroko. Celui ci rougit en voyant le baisé indirect du pivot...

- Craquant ... Murasakibara avait prononcé ce mot assez fort pour que Kuroko l'entende. En même temps le passeur lui avait fait une tête Kawaii il ne pouvait pas y résister.

Kuroko regarda le violet d'un air embarrassé, pour cacher sa gêne il monta sa main jusqu'à son visage, mais Murasakibara en profita pour lui prendre et lui lécher le bout des doigts qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps du passeur. Il voyait ses doigts allés et venir dans la bouche du pivot, il avala difficilement avant de retirer sa main.

- Tu avais du chocolat sur les doigts ... Il avait dit ça de manière sensuelle... trop sensuelle.

Le violet se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, il se retourna une dernière fois et dit a Kuroko d'une voix suave.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton charme Kuroko ne nous fait pas des têtes comme ça ou bientôt plus personne ne pourra se contrôler. En tout cas je suis content d'avoir été un des premiers a voir ton corps nu après ton évolution, puis il baissa le son de sa voix au point ou Kuroko n'entendait plus rien : Quand tu rejoindras l'équipe la guerre sera déclaré... Puis il partit laissant le petit homme tout seul dans son appartement.

* * *

Du coté d'Akashi au téléphone :

* * *

- Oui ! Oui ! Je veux que tout sois prêt !

_Et votre arrivé au lycée sera plus tôt que prévu ? _

_-_Oui nous rejoindrons le lycée plus vite que prévu dans environ 3 semaines.

_C'est vraiment tôt _

_-_Oui. Nous serons 6. Pourriez vous me dire si l'appartement sera prêt dans ce laps de temps ? _Normalement Oui c'est bien l'appartement de monsieur Akashi pour lui et ces colocataires?_ Oui -c'est l'appartement avec 8 chambres, 3 salles de bains un très grand salon, une cuisine ouverte et une grande terrasse au dernière étage de l'immeuble Shingoka.

_Oui il sera prêt _

_-_Très bien.

_Pourriez vous prévenir vos collègues qu'il faut aménager d'ici 1 semaine ?_

-Oui. Je vais les tenir au courant. Il y aura un retardataire.

_Très bien je prends note. _

_-_Très bien merci vous avez fait un excellent boulot .

_Merci Monsieur Akashi bonne fin de journée _

_- _A vous aussi

Aussi tôt son téléphone fermé Akashi le rouvrit pour envoyer un message commun :

Daiki-Shintaro-Atsushi-Ryota :

* * *

_Je viens d'appeler le directeur, le lycée nous ouvrira ses portes dans 3 semaines ( après notre victoire contre l'équipe de Seirin ) par rapport a l'appartement dont je vous avez parlé tout est prêt, préparer vos affaires d'ici une semaine nous déménagerons tous. Je n'aurais jamais cru cohabiter avec des prolétaires comme vous mais bon Kuroko est la et je ne veux que personne ne lui fasse de mal... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je vous le rappel il est a moi. Atsushi j'ai appris que tu es allé voir Kuroko aujourd'hui ? N'oublie pas de faire un rapport. Aomine ton plan a marché l'espion posté ma dit que tout c'était déroulé comme prévu. Je compte sur vous, je veux UN entraînement commun avant la date du match juste pour l'équipe. Je vous indiquerez la date dans les jours a venir. Merci,_

_Votre capitaine, et maître,_

_Akashi._

* * *

Shintaro :

_Très bien mes affaires sont déjà prête je devrais juste prévoir mes objets chanceux. A la semaine prochaine ... Ah oui Kuroko est pour moi, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit ! A bientôt._

* * *

Ryota :

_Cool ^_^ Je suis trop content on va enfin se retrouver :) Mais Akashi pourquoi tu veux kuroko ! Il est a moi :'( ! Je ne vais le laisser a personne ! :p Mme si c'est toi et que tu fais peur -_-" Et puis il faut bien l'avouer le plus beau de nous tous après lui c'est moi ^^ Il va succomber a mon charme _

_:PP a la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

Daiki :

_Je serai prêt, Kuroko m'appartient déjà n'essaye pas de te l'approprier capitaine stupide. Et comment ça Murasakibara a vu Kuroko ? Il va devoir m'expliquer j'espère pour lui qu'il ne lui a rien fait ! De toute manière si j'accepte cette stupide colloc c'est juste pour mon ombre. Ne venez pas nous déranger._

* * *

Atsushi :

_He ps envie d'écrire vrm... je déteste ça. Je vais préparer mes affaires quand a kuroko il est vraiment excitant maintenant O.O pour mon rapport il avait juste envie de chocolat et je lui en ai amené. Fait tout de même attention a Kagami, de toute manière je vais ... **L'écraser !** _

* * *

Après avoir reçu la réponse de chacun de ses équipiers Akashi resta perplexe c'était la première fois qu'aucun n'hésitait a le défier. Tant mieux la partie n'en serait que plus amusante.

* * *

Le lendemain Kuroko décida de retourner au lycée. Enfin, il alla juste a l'entraînement, il arriva et poussa la porte du gymnase tout le monde le regarda entrée sans un mot Kagami continua de s'entraîner. Kuroko avec un tee shirt noir avec une grande encolure un jean et des vans. Tout le monde trouvé qu'il avait changé en ci peu de temps. Il alla voir la coach et lui demande de lui accorder 15 min pour tous lui expliquer. Tout le monde se remetta au travail jusqu'à ce que la coach rentre dans le gymnase elle semblait très en colère. Elle se retourna tout le monde les regardaient maintenant elle cria

- ALORS COMME CA AKASHI TE PROPOSE ET TU NE REFUSE PAS ! TU ACCEPTES MEME TU SAIS QUE NOUS NE POUVONS PAS LES BATTRENT TOUS ENSEMBLE TU ES FOU !

Kuroko n'osait rien dire par rapport aux menaces d'Akashi sur faire du mal a ces compagnons.

- je n'ai pas le choix ...

Un bruit retentit dans le gymnase, ni le bruit dans ballon ni le bruit des chaussures sur le sol mais le bruit d'une claque. Aiko avait mit tellement de force que kuroko sentit sa tête partir sur le coté. Il remonta sa main a son visage, puis baissa les yeux. Il se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie. Au moment ou il claqua la porte tout le monde revint dans la réalité Le coach s'effondra par terre en regardant sa main et les autres étaient juste sous le choc.

- Il vous l'a expliquer ...

- Oui ... Mais attends tu étais au courant ... dit elle en sanglotant.

- Oui, le pire c'est que face a Aomine je me suis pris au jeu.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Kuroko n'est pas un objet qui passe d'équipe en équipe.

- Je le sais.

- Pourquoi aurait il accepté.

- J'ai énormément réfléchis hier et j'avais déjà rencontré Akashi il est violent et agressif je pense que Kuroko a eu le droit a des menaces ...

- Oh mon dieu et moi je l'ai claqué...

- La seule chose qu'il nous reste a faire c'est de gagner.

- Nous n'y arriverons pas ... On peut toujours annuler ce pari idiot.

- Bien sur que SI ! Et je pense que Akashi ne s'arrêtera pas la il a beaucoup trop de plan et d'idées sûrement en tête.

- Pourriez vous nous expliquer. Hyuuga avait osait demandé ce que personne ne voulait posé depuis 10min

- Très bien mais garder votre calme.

Aiko expliqua a toute l'équipe, tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, leurs yeux s'agrandirent et les bouches s'ouvrirent durant le récit. Tout le monde était abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Mais il avait tous le même état d'esprit jamais ils ne leurs laisseraient Kuroko ! JAMAIS ! Ils allaient s'entraîner jusqu'au saigner et ne plus pouvoir bouger si il le fallait,mais ils ne leur laisseraient pas le passeur de Seirin !

* * *

Voila c'est fini :p dans le prochain chapitre le match ( enfin ) j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus j'ai mis plus de temps a le sortir je ne savais pas quoi mettre sachant que je ne voulais pas le match tout de suite et que l'équipe de Seirin n'était même pas au courant ^^ hésitez pas a laisser des reviews ca m'aide, m'encourage et me fait énormément plaisir ! Je recherche toujours une correctrice si vous êtes intéresse ! Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Nous le voulons tous Chapitre 5

* * *

Salut à toutes ! Encore merci pour vos review j'en ai eu un peut moins que d'habitude mais la plupart mon faite vraiment plaisir :) ! Alors maintenant que la fic est plutot mise en place le combat commence :p Ce chapitre contient l'affrontement mouhahahahaha ! J'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

Kuroko rentrait doucement chez lui sa joue était légèrement enflée, il n'en voulait pas a Aiko malgré que il ne s'attendait pas a ça non plus. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi il avait accepté cette offre idiote ! Il passa devant une vitre d'un magasin et vu sa joue un peu rouge, *elle ne contrôle vraiment pas sa force ... * Il décida de s'arrêter dans un café qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait plutôt chic. Il entra, s'assit au bar et attendit sa commande. Il c'était déconnecte il n'entendait plus rien au tour jusqu'à ce que un homme lui demanda poliment :

- La place est libre ?

-Bien sur allez y répondit le passeur.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien...

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Et pas besoin de me vouvoyer je dois être beaucoup plus jeune que vous.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, j'ai 17 ans et toi ?

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, cette homme 17 ans il en faisait le double, il était grand, pas aussi grand que Murasakibara mais grand, il avait des cheveux noir qui lui arrivait en bas de la nuque il était un peu plus long que les siens, il était plutôt matte de peau et avait des yeux verts mystérieux il était mystérieux.

- Tu veux m'expliquer ce qu'il te tracasse tant ?

- Non ...

l'Attitude froide du garçon, le fit sourire il semblait intéressant. Il tapa un Sms se retourna et lui dit avec un large sourire.

- Puis je au moins savoir ton nom ?

- Kuroko Tetsuya et toi ?

- Tojimuru Haiko.

Haiko ... ce prénom lui allait bien ils discutèrent pendant encore une bonne heure avant de décider de rentrer chez eux. La peine de Kuroko c'était apaisé en présence de ce nouvel ami. Plutôt inconnu mais il l'avait réconforté et lui en était reconnaissant. Il rentra chez lui et regarda son réveil 00h58 ... Il soupira il savait que rentre a cette heure pour un lycéen qui avait cours le lendemain ce n'était pas sérieux, il le regarda de nouveau dans 15 jours ils allaient les affronter tous... Il devait gagner, il en était obligé ... Il était presque sur que Kagami ne voulait peut être pas le laisser partir en fin de compte même si c'était bien sa voix sur l'enregistrement d'Aomine. Il arrêta d'y penser ce changea et s'endormis.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard :

* * *

La vie avait repris son cours Kuroko ne séchait plus il avait mieux expliquer au Coach et a ses coéquipiers la situation sans jamais énoncé le mot : Menaces. Depuis il s'entraînait tous les jours il trouvait aussi ses amis différents tout le monde finissait a 19h au lieu de 18h ce qui rajouté une heure d'entrainement. Il croyait même il était sur que son équipe faisait de son mieux la date n'avait jamais était aussi proche , demain.. Demain il allait savoir si il pourrait rester a Seirin ou repartir dans une vie seul avec Akashi. Fuir ? A quoi bon il le rattraperait, si il ne venait pas alors que la GM avait gagné il s'en prendrait a ses compagnons. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire et pourtant son ancienne équipe avait l'air d'avoir un tout petit peu changé, il communiquait plus et semblait plus "sociable" mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion la Génération des Miracles restait la Génération des Miracle.

Il n'arriva pas a fermer l'oeuil de la nuit, une boule au ventre le stressait et il s'imaginait le futur match a venir.

* * *

Du coté de la GM :

* * *

Le jour-J avait enfin sonné il c'était tous retrouvé dans un parc pas très loin de Seirin, Akashi leurs avait envoyé un message la veille pour les prévenir de l'endroit ou il se retrouverait. Quand ils étaient tous réunis, il avaient tous l'impression de ce redécouvrir tout le monde était magnifique sur son "31" ils savaient qu'ils allaient finir leur journée en sueur et en tenue de sport mais tout le monde avait pris dans son sac de quoi se faire beau, Akashi resta stupéfié face à ces coéquipiers mais aussi adversaires sur ce terrain la. Il détailla chacun d'entre eux.

Kise avait mit une belle chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'au deuxième bouton avec un pantalon noir et une ceinture l'éternelle et beau Kise ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude mais la il semblait plus lumineux , il portait aussi un casque blanc autour de son cou.

Aomine avait lui un tee shirt blanc avec un grand col mais au dessus il avait une veste en cuir plutôt chic avec un pantalon noir et des vans.

Murasakibara portait un débardeur violet avec un pantalon blanc simple mais classe tout a fait lui.

Midorima avait un polo gris avec un jean un peu plus foncé.

Akashi les regarda tous avant d'exploser de rire !

- Alors...Vous ! Hahahaha ! On dirait que vous allez ... tous a un mariage ou quelque chose comme ca haahaha.

- Tu peux parlé, tu as mit un smoking. Cracha Aomine

Akashi resta muet c'est vrai qu'il avait fait de même avec son beau costume noir avec sa verste ouverte laissant apparaître une cravate d'un rouge sang. Tous étaient resplendissant.

- Bref allons-y.

- Midorima a raison n'arrivons pas en retard.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la route menant au gymnase du lycée, tout les gens se retournait a leurs passages. De l'extérieur on aurait dit un Boys Band dégageant une quantité astronomique de phéromones pour faire tomber tout ce qui bouge. Mais en réalité ils n'avaient que deux personne a faire tomber une de son pied d'estale Kagami et l'autre tomber amoureux Kuroko. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du gymnase et ils la poussèrent tous en même temps suivit par les cris d'hystérie des jeunes lycéennes.

Les deux équipes étaient l'une en face de l'autre, Kuroko c'était mit un peu en retrait. Il croyait en son équipe ! Ils allaient gagner ! Les joueurs de Seirin détaillaient les beaux habits de l'équipe adverse il avait de la classe, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

- Yo tetsu. Fit Aomine

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu as préparé tes affaires pour le lycée Kurokochi ? Demanda Kise avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Tait toi pour une fois Kise. Kuroko va rester avec nous.

Kise baissa la tete et ses yeux se firent plus petit il regarda intensément Kagami avant de relever la tête et de lui offrir un sourire hautain.

- Le match commence dans 15 min échauffez-vous.

- Il vous manque un joueur non ? Demande teppei

- Oui, notre joueur est pour l'instant dans votre équipe mais ne vous inquiétez pas 5 joueurs seront largement suffisant pour vous battre.

- Tch. Kuroko avait tiqué.

-Oow Tu deviens rebelle Kurokochi ?

- Kagami ne perd pas ton temps allons nous échauffé.

La GM n'avait pas spécialement apprécie comment Kuroko les avaient ignoré, mais bon ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Le passeur vu son ancienne équipe se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il s'échauffa vite et s'entraîna rapidement.

* * *

L'heure du match avait enfin sonné. Les deux équipes c'était misent d'accord il n'y aurait pas de temps juste une partie en 100 points. Le gagnant récupérerait Kuroko aucune négociation ne serait accepté et l'équipe vainqueur pour Seirin resterait au gymnase et pour la GM emmènerait directement Kuroko. Kagami n'aimait pas ça. Mais après l'entrainement qu'il avait fait durant ces 3 dernières semaines il ne doutait plus ! Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour arbitrer ce match un arbitre du lycée voisin était venu, il n'était pour aucune des deux équipes. Neutre. C'était le but des arbitres après tout mais on est jamais a l'abris de Akashi ...

-Bonjour je m'appelle Hidan. Je serai l'arbitre de ce match. En rang et Saluez.

- Bon match ! Mais seule l'équipe de Seirin était dans les formalités la GM n'avait rien dit tous regardaient Kuroko.

Toute l'équipe du passeur était en ligne, ils regardaient leurs adversaires, une personne de la Génération des Miracles était déjà impressionnante seul mais la voir les 5 joueurs réunis il y avait de quoi s'en pisser dessus.

L'arbitre pris le ballon en main et le lança. Sans trop de surprises l'équipe d"Akashi avait la balle Murasakibara étant le plus grand et même si les sauts de Kagami n'était pas haut, tant que le match n'avait pas vraiment vraiment commencé il restait a une hauteur plutôt basse. Le pivot passa la balle a Kise avant de repartir sous son panier Kise quant a lui partit directement en direction du panier adverse, il souriait il était au meilleur de sa forme, il déviait facilement les joueurs de Seirin, arriva vers le panier et paf il perdit la balle. L'équipe de Seirin s'attendait a le voir marquer mais Kuroko avait réussi a effectuer un vol.

- Commence pas Kurokochi ... ! Sourit nerveusement Kise

-Tch.

Kuroko fit une passe a Kagami qui prit la direction du panier au loin on entendait le capitaine formuler des ordres, des tactiques, Kuroko avait l'impression que leurs modes de jeux avait changer ils avaient l'air d'avoir un meilleur esprit d'équipe alors bien évidemment Kagami ne passa ni Aomine ni Murasakibara et le premier point résonna aux oreilles de l'équipe de Kuroko. ( Je suis désole je vais couper un peu la partie des matchs car se serait vraiment répétitif et surtout que je ne connais pas toutes les tactiques de Basketball xD ) C'est ainsi que se déroula le match des tirs, des vols, une défense impénétrable et un attaque imbattable en effet Seirin avait réussi a battre pratiquement chacun des membres ... mais seul. A eux 5 ils semblaient insurmontable, invincible l'équipe faisait de son mieux, ils donnaient tout absolument tout. Aomine et Kise étaient en attaque un mélange de vitesse et d'imprévisibilité, Midorima était au centre pour les tirs quant il avait la balle il n'a d'ailleurs pas loupé un tir depuis le début, Midorima présent sous le panier il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se rajouter vraiment au match comme il l'avait fait pour Seirin la dernière fois (saison2) Quand a Akashi, il n'avait pas joué non plus il restait sur le coté a donner les directives, prévenir les attaques, donné les stratégies. Personne n'avait jamais vu ca. Kagami bouillonnait ils étaient fort beaucoup trop fort et encore sachant que akashi ne jour pas c'est comme si il faisait du 4 contre 6 et pourtant ... Si Kuroko était rajouter a leur équipe ils seraient imbattable ... Et surt...

- Kagami !

Kagami n'avait pas rattraper la passe de Kuroko et lui était passer devant a une vitesse surprenante avant d'arriver dans les mains de Aomine qui avait décidé de l'arrêter, l'équipe de Serin écarquilla les yeux c'était rare de voir Kagami tête baissé. Après que Aomine est réceptionné la balle il dribbla jusqu'à Kagami qui était inactif il passa sur sa droite et lui dit a l'oreille :

- Même les passes de Kuroko retrouve leur véritable lumière quelle ironie.

Il passa juste comme ça et marqua, le sifflet retentit.

- En ligne ! Cria l'arbitre

- Avec un score de 100 a 21 l'équipe d'Akashi remporte la victoire.

- Merci pour ce match !

Cette fois c'était juste la GM qui avait prononcé ces mots. Kuroko avait la tête baissé toute l'équipe avait les poings serrés, Aiko tenait sa tête entre les mains beaucoup de choses lui traversé l'esprit tout d'abord la perte de Kuroko puis le mentale de l'équipe tous allés être touchés par son départ mais la il n'y avait pas que ça .. Avec tous le travail qu'ils ont fournis il n'avait marqué que 21 points face a une équipe de 4. Ces joueurs semblaient vraiment invincible mais maintenant quelle y réfléchit Kuroko aussi était invincible on ne l'avait jamais vu se battre autant il était resté sur le terrai durant tout le match enchaînant passe et des fois tirs en volant des balles et courant d'un bout de terrain à l'autre. Le match était fini et elle avait peur que l'équipe aussi.

- Hey Tetsu maintenant renter chez toi prépare tes affaires et on y va.

Kuroko eut un frisson c'était fini. Il se retourna, prit la direction du vestiaire, se changea, traversa le gymnase et partit. L'équipe était toujours en ligne et l'avait suivi des yeux personnes n'avait bougé, ils étaient choqué il ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir..

Kuroko claqua la porte du gymnase une larme coula sur sa joue, il partit en direction de son appartement il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait juste que ne pas leur avoir dit au revoir coupé vraiment les ponts surtout que Akashi le regardait d'un air j'ai un couteau dans la poche dépêche toi

Les deux équipes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- S'il vous plait... Rendez le nous ... La voix de Kagami était tremblante.

- Te voir dans cet état est incroyable Haahaha rigola Aomine

- Un pari est un pari dit Midorima

- Et puis tu étais d'accord non ? Dit Akashi

- On t'enverra des photos ne t'inquiète pas Kagamichi ! :p

Kagami courra au vestiaire,se changea et prit directement la direction de chez Kuroko.

- Akashi tu sais ou il va cracha aomine

- Oui mais je lui laisse une dernière toute manière Kuroko a bien conscience de mes menaces il est intelligent et ne fera rien d'idiot.

* * *

Kuroko était rentré chez lui quand il reçu un message d'Akashi :

_Yo, prépare tes affaires pour le nouveau lycée il est a 200 km d'ici nous t'avons préparer un appartement voici l'adresses 53 rue de l'Alma a Likana ne communique pas cette adresses a Kagami ou a une personne de l'équipe de Seirin. Je viens te chercher dans 20 minutes soit prêt. Il n'y aura plus de retour ici. Akashi_

Kuroko préparait ses affaires calmement trop calmement une certaine partie de lui était heureuse ... Heureuse ?! Comment pouvait il penser ca, c'est vrai que durant le match il aurait aimé jouer avec la GM ils avaient l'air changé ça n'allait peut être pas être si terrible que ça et surt... STOP Mon dieu je commence vraiment a dire n'importe quoi ... C'est affaires étaient prêtes, n°2 son chien aussi il n'allait pas le laisser... d'un certains coté il était impatient de découvrir l'appartement que Akashi lui avait donné et il se demandait si il allait être prêt de son ancienne lumière Aomine... Si il savait ! Il lui restait 10 minutes, il alla prévenir les voisins de son non retour et au moment de re rentrer chez lui pour récupérer sa valise, Kagami l'attendait devant sa porte la tête et les yeux baissés. Kuroko s'avança :

- Hoy Kuroko ... Ne pars pas ...

-...

- Et répond ... on pourrait partir juste tous les deux dans un autre lycée ... Je ... Tu sais très bien que l'équipe ne va pas tenir ... Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ... Reste

- C'est impossible ...

- C'est Akashi c'est ça ! C'EST LUI HEIN il ta bourrait le crane de menaces j'en suis sur...

Au mots de Kagami le passeur frissonna puis le mot Menace résonna dans sa tête il ne devait pas être en retard. Il passa Kagami rentra et récupéra sa valise avant de ressortir.

- Hoy ! Arrête ça Kuro.. Te...Tetsu !

Kuroko tourna la tête surpris par l'entente de son prénom.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

- Je le veux ...

- Arrête de Mentir ! Tu dois rester pour l'équipe... pour ... pour MOI !

- . . . Hein ?

- Oui tu dois rester pour moi par ce que je ... je t'ai...

Un coup de klaxonne résonna au loin tout au bout de la rue une limousine noir attendait Kuroko la GM sortit et l'attendaient devant la voiture tel une bande de mafieux. Kuroko se retourna passa Kagami et avança dans cette grande rue sans se retourner il se contenta de lever la main comme signe d'au revoir, il ne s'attendait surement pas a ce qui allait suivre cette main fut attraper par Kagami qui le tira en arrière, le retourna et l'embrassa Kuroko eut un hoquet de surprise ce qui permis au Dunker d'avoir un totale accès a sa bouche il en profita pour y glisser sa langue et commencer un ballet avec sa jumelle. Kuroko essayait de le repousser mais sa force était très inférieur a celle du grand basketteur. Kagami du mettre fin au baiser par manque d'air mais détacha un bouton de la chemise de Kuroko, il regarda sa peau si blanche et descendit son visage jusqu'à son cou pour lui laisser un suçon il allait passer une main dans le dos de Kuroko quand celle ci fut attraper et serrer fortement il ne sentit plus la douleur de son poignée mais celle de ses fesses en effet la GM qui était resté en retrait n'avait pas vu venir le Kagami et tous ce sont mit a courir au moment ou le Dunker avait embrassé le passeur. Murasakibara avait mit Kuroko derrière lui Kise lui avait prit le poignée et Aomine l'avait durement poussé. Akashi était sur le coté avec un regard plutôt noir et un sourire frustré et sadique sur le visage et Midorima était au coté de Murasakibara.

- Midorima peux tu prendres la valise de Kuroko et la mettre dans la voiture nous partons. Demanda Akashi

- Oui. Il exécuta les ordres.

- Enfoiré... cracha Aomine.

- Tss je t'avais dis de pas le laisser seul avec cette espece de brute AKASHI ! Cria Kise.

- Çà va Kuroko demanda Murasakibara ?

- Partons ... chuchota Kuroko encore sous le choc.

- Ne perdons pas notre temps. Répondit Akashi

Tout le monde était stupéfait Akashi n'allait rien faire a Kagami ? Il allait se contenter de partir ? Ça avait l'air d'être le cas. Mais en fin de compte il était juste content de sa mini victoire quand Kuroko lui avait demandé si ils pouvaient partir. Ils se retournèrent et prirent la direction de la voiture. Kagami toujours au sol cria avant de tout déballer.

-HOY KUROKO ! NE PARS PAS ! RESTE ! RESTE POUR MOI JE ... JE ... JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIME ! KUROKO ! JE PRENDRAI SOIN DE TOI ! RESTE ... Reste ...

Kagami avait tendu sa main vers l'être aimé mais le passeur se retourna et commença a marcher suivant son ancienne équipe il ne se retourna pas, n'eu pas un regard pour Kagami qui était resté au sol toujours la main tendu celle ci se fit tremblante au fur et a mesure des pas du passeur.

- Hoy ... Kuroko ?

Il entendit le bruit d'une portière, le démarrage d'une voiture et le bruit s'estomper avec le temps.

- Hey.. Kuroko ... ne pars pas ...

Sa main tomba au sol, il cria et pleura pendant 15 bonnes minutes avant de se lever tel un zombi de passer devant la maison de son ancien coéquipier et de partir vers le lycée. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son poignet avait un léger hématome, il ouvrit les portes du gymnase et tomba sur son équipe dans le meme etat, ils avaient travaillé si dure...et pourtant il était parti.

- Kagami... Tiens.

Aiko venait de tendre a Kagami le maillot de Kuroko et de la mascotte n°2. Il prit les deux entre ses mains et se remit a trembloter.

- Je quitte l'équipe.

* * *

Review ? Ça fait trop plaisir :) J'espère vous avoir un peu ému dans ce chapitre je ne savais pas trop comment rompre les liens avec Kagami

et pourvoir continuer l'histoire sur avec une plus gentille GM Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?! Vous imaginez la suite comment !?


	6. Chapitre INFOOOOO A LIRE !

INFOS !

* * *

Coucou tous le monde ! Holala que d'émotions ! Au chapitre prècedent je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de review et la ca a explosé ! Je vais faire une réponse aux reviews du chapitre 5 je suis contente que la suite vous plaises je tiens a préciser que le thème de cette fiction reste le GMKuro et non le KagaKuro ( je n'affectione pas particulièrement ce couple :3 ) Désolé si certaines personnes ont pensés que c'eétait du KagaKuro :/ donc aussi cette info n'est pas un chapitre mais la il faut lire quand meme ! xD J'ai comme beaucoup ma période d'examen qui arrive j'aurai moins le temps d'écrire mais je vais fair de mon mieux ! C'était surtout pour vous DEMANDEZ ! Alors si vous suivez ma fic vous devez etre au courant que Kuroko rejoind la GM :) et que il ne va pas habiter tout seul :DDD Le problème, je n'arrive pas a commencer a écrire car j'aimerais savoir ce que vous préférez depuis le debut de la fic j'écris assez soft ( niveau relation...) et la forcement dans la meme maison avec des pervers je voulais avoir votre avis ! Est ce que vous préférez une suite comme le début donc très léger ou une suite plutot approfondis ... xDDD J'aime écrire les deux après je préfère faire en fonction de mes lectrices ! SVP REPONDEZ c'est important pour moi x) Bonne Journée a toutes !

* * *

**Laura-067** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews a chaque chapitre :3 ! Tu fais partie des personnes qui me donne vraiment envie de continuer a écrire cette fic ! Merci pour le nom du coach je me demande pourquoi je voyais Aiko partout O.O ?

Mi-Chan : Héhé ! Merci pour ta review du chapitre 4 c'est celle qui m'a donné envie de finir le capitre 5 au plus vite ! Et tes reviews m'ont faites bien rire !

**Emy-nee :** Excuse moi :'( Je dirais plus Yo avec Akashi j'avais eu le droit déjà a une review fautes d'ortho x) J'espère que la fic te plait un peu quand même x)

L**illi-Churi :** Merci de ton soutient

**Alyxel :** Contente que ça te plaise Merci pour tes reviews ! :D

**Cindynou :** Un peu sadique non xDD je cite " C'est trop triste pauvre Kagami, mais en même temps trop heureuse que s_a se soit passé comme sa__ "_ : '( Pas fan de Kagami toi x) Merci pour ta review :p

**Kyu-chan :** Une nouvelle review de toi ! Tu m'avais delaissé :'( J'avais adoré ta review du chapitre 2 j'étais totalement plié en deux et la ton ps ma fait le meme effet contente que tu continues a lire ma fic ! ps (juste pour toi) : J'ai pas oublié la merveilleuse idée du chapitre travestie ! xDD A+

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review contente que le chap 5 ta émue ! On sent la positive attitudes avec le je sens bien le truc genre Kagami va se suicider xDDDD Happy End xD Merci pour ta review

**Une nouvelle fois Lilli-Churi :** Tu as bien cerner ma fic et ce que je compte y faire ! En esperant que la suite te plaise p


	7. Chapter 6

Nous le voulons tous Chapitre 6

* * *

Hello bande de perverse ! Bon, avec le chapitre Infos vous m'avez répondu a la majorité plus approfondis xD Halala.! Maintenant j'aimerai vous tenir au courant alors je m'excuse pour les fans du KagaKuro :/ Je ne pense pas supprimé entièrement Kagami de la fic mais je vois mal la suite de l'histoire si il est tout le temps présent... Ensuite donc si vous avez lu l'info vous savez que je suis en exam mais que je fais de mon mieux car je prends énormément plaisir à écrire cette fic merci a toutes pour vos encouragements et pour vos merdes que je reçois et que j'affectionne beaucoup ! Pour la suite je vais vous l'avouer... Je ne sais pas trop xD j'ai encore des idées pour les 2/3 chapitres qui suivent mais après il faut vraiment que je retrouve une bonne suite pour ne pas vous ennuyez ! A la base quand j'ai commencé cette fic je pensais écrire 1 ou 2 chapitres enfin qu'elle ne plaise pas trop mais bon maintenant avec plus de 3000 vues et plus de 45 reviews je veux vraiment pas vous décevoir xD ^^ Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup et même certaine review me donnent des idées ou me font réfléchir a la suite de l'histoire par exemple ( Kyu-Chan ou Laura-067 ). Bon je vous laisses avec la suite ! Excusez moi pour les fautes :x

* * *

Réponse aux reviews autre que approfondis xDDD :

* * *

Laura-067 : Merci pour tes reviews qui me font me questionner sur ma propre fic xD ! Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de mon petit Tetsuya pour la fin :/ raaa :3

Linkless-Rena-chan : Merkiii pour ta review juste trop kawaiii 3 Merci pour toutes les petites info que vous me donnez sur Akashi sachant que on ne le connais pas encore tellement dans l'anime et que je ne lis pas les scans :x Mais merci pour ta gentille review qui ma faite trop plaisir !

Kyu-chan : Très élégant ton trône de princesse x)) ps : Merci pour ta review

pps : Je les aimes beaucoup ppps : Pourquoi tant de ps en ce monde ? Vous avez 4h.

Emy-nee : ? ^^' Je ne sais toujours pas si tu aimes un peu ma fic xD mais je ne pleurerai pas !

Lilli-churi : Punition :D *en modeTakumi Usui* Un si long moment :00 pas si long ! :D Tu m'en diras des nouvelles de ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

Alice : Je ne juge personne vous êtes toutes des perverses xD.

Kawaii-Sama : JE T AIMMMMMMEEE j'ai kiffé ta review j'aime bien les filles un peu folles comme ça :D Tu gères et ta review gère je suis trop contente ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

* * *

- Je quitte l'équipe.

Un bruit sourd résonna et Kagami tomba à la renverse, Hyuga avait prit le premier ballon à sa porte et l'avait envoyé dans la tête de Kagami ce qu'il fit relever la tête de toute l'équipe. Tout le monde se demande si l'autre personnalité avait pris possession du tireur de Seirin mais non.

- HOY TU FAIS QUOI TEME !

- Calme toi tu veux, tout le monde est autant touché que toi par le départ de Kuroko, c'est sur, tu dois l'être plus que nous. Mais maintenant, ca suffit ! _Il se tourna vers les autres membre_s Je pense être le seul ici a avoir envie de tout donner pour Seirin, regardez vous ! Est ce que vous pensez que Kuroko aurait voulu ça ! Relevez vos têtes, et entraînez vous entraînez vous jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez tous les battre ! On ne les appelles pas la Génération des Miracles pour rien ! Vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent a faire pour la HollyCup ! Je compte sur vous ! _Il se retourna de nouveau vers Kagami _Tu vas continuer de jouer ! Tu vas tout donner ! Tu vas les battre tous et récupérer_ il chuchota _celui que tu aimes

Kagami eut un sursaut a cette remarque et fixa le tireur dans les yeux, il affichait maintenant un sourire plutot sadique.

- Allez tout le monde reprend l'entrainement.

- Hyuga tu es incroyable ...

- J'en sais trop rien il fallait juste que quelqu'un le fasse ...

- Je pensais déjà a l'arrêt de l'équipe de Basket et tu as remonter tout le monde ... Bien jouer.

- Fini les remerciements donnons nous a fond pour la HollyCup.

Kuroko était dans la voiture, il était a une heure de son nouveau lycée et regardé le paysage défilé, il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et commença doucement a somnoler. Il finit par s'endormir la tête appuyer sur la vitre. Une main allait lui caresser le visage quand ou a coup.

Ps : ( ... ) = pensée des personnages.

(Daiki ni pense même pas ) la main d'Aomine s'était figé il tourna la tête et vit que les yeux d'Akashi ne rigolait pas mais surtout qu'il devait s'arrêter la, Akashi semblait avoir pensé tout haut. Mais ce n'était pas le seul tout les autres de la GM le regarder avec rage. Pour ne pas réveiller Kuroko il parlait vraiment très doucement.

Akashi : Ni pense même pas.

Aomine :J'avais compris ! Mais regarde le... Il est craquant.

Midorima : Aomine si tu n'arrives pas a te contrôler il ne fallait pas que tu gagnes a ce foutu jeu.

Aomine : Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous vouliez tous être a ma place laissez moi en profiter !

Murasakibara : ...

Kise : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Murasakibarachi ?

Murasakibara : Je veux le manger...

Kise : Hein ?!

Akashi : Ni pense même pas.

Kuroko gesticula un peu, il perdit l'équilibre qu'il avait sur la vitre et se posa par réflexe sur l'épaule de Aomine. Puis il glissa peu a peu avant d'être complètement affalé sur ses genoux, il était épuisé. Il avait tout donné durant ces dernières semaines et le match l'avait fini. Toute la GM foudroyait Aomine du regard, pas juste d'un petit regard méchant non, d'un de pur rage et de jalousie. Alors que lui abordait un sourire niais avec un visage content puis un sourire un peu sadique destiné a Akashi Erreur. Il tourna la tête vers le capitaine et déglutit difficilement, en effet celui ci venait de passer son pouce sous sa gorge très lentement, le message était simple : t.u v.a.s m.o.u.r.i.r .

Le voyage se déroula sans plus d'accro tout le monde regardé Kuroko mais encore plus Aomine qui avait sa tête sur ses genoux. Des pensées perverses, trop perverses arrivèrent dans l'esprit de l'as. Midorima tiqua avant de lui jeter un coussin a la tête.

- Met toi ça sur les genoux sous sa tête, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sente comme un coup de poignard dans sa nuque. Et encore moins que tu t'imagines des choses louche avec cette tête que tu as.

Aomine détourna la tête pour ne pas que les personnes présente s'aperçoivent de ses rougeurs en effet le passeur lui avait fait un peu beaucoup d'éffet mais les images de sa tête encore plus. Rien que d'y repenser il mit vite le coussin sous la tête de Kuroko.

Après une heure de voyage l'équipe réveilla Kuroko.

- On est arrivé. Dit le chauffeur. Je vous emmènes a la résidence

Kuroko s'éveilla lentement il regarda dehors pour regardé ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

Tout d'abord la voiture passa un grand portail il pu voir un énorme lycée neuf et moderne des jeunes venaient de sortir, tous d'un uniforme blanc et noir classique mais très classe. La voiture emprunta une route sur laquelle il pu voir 2 piscines réservées a la natation et enfin ce qu'il attendait, plusieurs gymnases dont 2 pour le Basket un pour les plus expérimentés et l'autres pour les débutants ainsi que 3 terrains extérieurs. Ces yeux brillé tellement l'endroit était beau. La limousine continua son chemin elle passa un autre portail à code ou il y avait une pancarte : Résidence. Et la c'est comme si il était dans une mini vraiment mini-ville 4 grands mais très beau immeuble, trois d'entre eux était en cercle ( deux sur les cotés un en face ) : Luinatic, Polirius, et Amongo c'était les trois immeubles que voyait Kuroko puis la voiture pris encore un autre chemin et arriva a un immeuble encore plus beau que les autres le Shingoka.

- Nous sommes arrivé.

L'équipe sortit de la voiture et emmena le passeur a l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall blanc et beige très soft, ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur, ils entrèrent a 5 dans l'ascenseur Murasakibara étant trop volumineux du prendre l'escalier pour cette fois ils en avaient discuté ensemble pendant que Kuroko dormait. C'est ainsi que la Gm et Kuroko rentra dans l'ascenseur en verre, ils étaient plutôt serré, des mains baladeuses essayés de se frayer un chemin vers kuroko mais chaque joueurs repoussés les mains des autres. Kuroko pu voir qu'il y avait 4 étages :

* * *

1•Cuisine-Salle à Manger- Salons

2• Salles de bains

3• Chambres

4• Toit terrasse

* * *

Midorima clique sur l'étage numéro 3, un petit bruit leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivé. Kuroko venait d'avoir un déclic.

- Cette immeuble ressemble plus a une grande maison sur plusieurs étages..

- C'est ça et voila l'étage ou nous dormons.

- Nous ?

- Akashi tu ne l'a pas mit au courant ?

- Non ce n'est qu'un détail.

- Un détail ? Kuroko sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues quand il ce rendit compte que tout ces coéquipiers lui avait fait du rentre dedans durant les dernières semaines.

- Çà va Kurokochitu est rouge.

- Akashi ... menteur ...

- Menteur ? Demanda Akashi

Le capitaine s'approcha doucement du passeur, et avec un certaine délicatesse leva le menton de Kuroko avec deux de ses doigts.

- Ai je dis que tu allais dorm ... vivre seul Tetsu ?

Kuroko eut un frisson les yeux d'Akashi semblait lui dire autre chose, ils avaient une lueur pervers.

-Non

- Bien l'affaire et régler ! Je vais prévenir le cuisinier Ryota montre lui les chambres quand aux autres laissez le respirer, sortez ou allez dans le salon.

- Je peux lui faire visiter si il le veut. Demanda Midorima

- Non.

Midorima tiqua a ce non sec, et eut un faux sourire sur le visage Akashi ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre.

Au regret de beaucoup ils quittèrent Kuroko, sauf Kise qui avait mit son bras autour de l'épaule du plus petit.

- Allons y Kurokochi !

Ils marchèrent dans le long couloir avant d'arriver a une première porte.

- La c'est la chambre de Midorimachi !

Il poussa la porte, et dévoila sous les yeux de Kuroko une grande chambre, avec un lit deux places au centre et une couverture vert d'eau, un bureau, et une grande bibliothèque, une terrasse, il n'y avait pas de tapisse rien les murs étaient d'un blanc pures il y avait aussi une armoire ou il y avait dessus tout pleins de petit et grand objets chanceux. Sur la table de nuit il y avait un petit écureuil sur un petit socle ou était marqué "Teiko". C'était son objet chanceux le jour du match ou Kuroko avait quitté l'équipe.

- Kurokochi ? Viens continuons ^^

- Oui...

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la prochaine.

- C'est la chambre d'Aoeminechi !

Encore une fois il poussa la porte, on avait l'impression de changer d'univers. Contrairement a Midorima la chambre D'aomine était moins "clean". La tapisserie était d'un bleu sombre, il avait une grande mezzanine deux place style "fer", dessous un bureau et une étagère avec des trophées et des ballons, l'un d'eux était celui qu'il utilisait a l'entrainement avec Kuroko, ils avait marqué au marqueur KA dessus, les murs étaient aussi tapissé de célébrité du basket, la chambre était plutôt en désordre il y avait des caleçons et des baskets une chambre d'Aomine quoi. Kuroko gloussa quand il vu le désordre.

- En faite Kise ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des balcons dans les chambres.

- Oui chaque chambre a son propre Balcon ou une terrasse un peu plus volumineuse pour les plus chanceux. Viens ta chambre est la prochaine !

Ils sortirent et allèrent a la chambre de Kuroko, il poussa la porte et le passeur eut les yeux brillant et grands ouverts Kise fut surpris c'était rare de voir ses émotions ainsi, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. En effet Kuroko vivant dans une certaine modestie n'était pas habituer a voir des choses aussi luxueuses. La chambre était presque blanche il y avait juste un peinture bleu ciel mais très très clair. Il avait un lit moderne deux places au milieu de la pièce avec un tapis tout doux et blanc. Il avait une grande armoire sur le coté et un bureau, a coté de son lit il y avait un petit panier avec n°2

qui était assis la queue bougeant dans tous les sens. Kuroko avait une grande terrasse avec une petite table et des chaises. Il y avait aussi sur sa table de nuit une photo de l'équipe de Teiko, il eut un petit pincement au cœur.

- Viens ...

Ils sortirent il ne resté plus que trois chambres, celle d'Akashi, celle de Kise et celle de Murasakibara.

- Voila celle d'Akashi.

Ils entrèrent, il y avait un lit double collé au mur avec une couverture noir et des coussins rouges, plusieurs armoires un bureau plutôt grand avec un ordinateur et des plans de terrain au dessus. Il y avait aussi un jeu de Shogi avec deux coussins l'un en face de l'autre sans oublier le balcon. Les murs étaient rouges et des lumières éclairés un peu la pièce. Kuroko fut éblouis par une lampe sur pied, le dessus était un ballon de basket c'était beau.

Il arriva dans la chambre du pivot. Une tapisserie grise et violette c'était un jolie mélange il y avait un lit double collé a un mur et un tapis violet flashy, il y avait aussi beaucoup d'étagères avec des boites de bonbons et de gâteaux et une table de nuit avec des petites lampes en forme de sucettes, midorima avait le plus petit balcon, ça chambre lui ressemblait bien ! Kuroko aurait voulu mieux visiter mais Kise tira le passeur par la main et l'emmena directement dans sa chambre, les murs étaient blancs il avait un lit double toujours au milieu de la pièce, des photos encadrées notamment une ou il était avec le passeur. Il y avait aussi au moins 4 armoires et une terrasse. C'était sobre et épuré.

- Donc si j'ai bien tout retenu l'ordre des chambres c'est :

* * *

Midorima•Aomine•Kuroko•Akashi•Murasakibara•Kise

* * *

- Oui c'est ça ..

- Merci pour la visite Kise ! Je vais continuer a voir la résidence !

Kuroko allait ouvrir la porte mais fut tiré en arrière et projeté sur le lit. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais s'en rendu compte quand un poid au dessus de lui l'empêcher de partir.

- Hey Kurokochi ... Tu es loin de moi la :'(

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus prêt la ! Bouge un peu Kise !

- Non Kurokochi je parle des chambres je suis le plus loin de toi j'ai bien le droit a un bonus non ?

- Un bonus ?

- Oui par exemple ... TOI ! :D !

- O.o ?

Kuroko frissonna l'expression de Kise avait complètement changer en 5 secondes, il avait des yeux de prédateurs un peu trop intimidant a son gout, il se rapprochait petit a petit du passeur qui était incapable de bouger.

Kise maintenait les mains de Kuroko au dessus de sa tête, et l'embrassa il sentait Kuroko se débattre un petit peu sous lui enfin se débattre il faisais quoi la ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger alors il se tortiller bizarrement ce qui fis sourire l'attaquant, il relâcha la bouche de Kuroko et descendit vers son cou.

- HOY ! Kise ! Ki... ! Argh.

Il mordillait son cou, et s'amusait a le taquiner en le léchant et en lui faisant des chatouilles. Il arrêta sa douce torture pour regarder Kuroko dans les yeux

- Tu es a moi.

Le passeur avait les joues rougis et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son visage dans l'oreiller. Kise repartit dans son cou et suçota la peau jusqu'à lui laisser un suçon bien visible. Il passa sa main sous le tee shirt du plus petit et alla titiller ses bouts de chaires roses.

- Kis... Kise arrête s'il te plait.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie que j'arrête pourtant.

Le blond avait remonté sa jambe entre celle de Kuroko et avait sentit que le passeur commençait a être trop a l'étroit dans son boxer. Il retourna aux lèvres du bleuté et lui fit un tendre baiser avant que ses mains ne descende de nouveau, avec une lenteur extrême il défit le bouton du pantalon de Kuroko et commença a descendre sa main, il sentit le hoquet de surprise du passeur au moment ou le il avait commencé a caresser cette endroit sensible de son anatomie.

- On ta jamais titillé a ce niveau la je me trompe ?

- Arrête ...

- Je te l'ai déjà dis tu n'as ni la voix ni l'allure de quelqu'un qui veut que j'arrête ne fais pas inaccessible kuroko je suis s...

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter RYOTA !

Kuroko avait réussi a se débarrasser du blond en se relevant d'un coup. Il avait mit sa main sur visage de manière a ce que personne ne voit ses rougeurs. Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas agréable ni rien mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt ?! Et de plus avec un homme ? Il devait être un aimant pour ce genre de chose ... Entre Kagami, le beau mystérieux et Kise c'était quoi ce plan...

Kise avait été surpris par la puissance de Kuroko sur le coup, il ne s'y attendait pas ! Mais le plus étonnant était le fait que le passeur l'avait appelé par son prénom Doki Doki

- Désolé Kuroko je voulais pas te forcer je vais descendre...

- Demande au moins le consentement des gens avant de faire ça..

- Ça a pas l'air de t'avoir si déplus que ça ! Il fit un clin d'oeil a Kuroko et descendit

- C'est une blague... ! -_-

Kuroko prit la direction de sa chambre se changea et descendit a son tour. Toute la GM était dans le salon.

- Re Kurok... Aomine stoppa sa phrase.

Tout le monde dévisagea Kuroko, avant de lancer des regards noirs a Kise.

- Bakka. Cracha Aomine

-Bakka. Essaya de prononcer Murasakibara encore la bouche pleine de sucreries.

- Aho. Ce ton sec Midorima ..

- Hey :) Tetsu :) C'est quoi ça ?

Akashi avait vraiment un faux sourire effrayant, très effrayant il pointa du doigt une zone du cou de Kuroko.

- De quoi ? Répondit tetsu

- Q u ' ' : )

Il donna une petite glace a Kuroko, il se regarda et déglutit difficilement ...

- Haaaa ça et bien ...

* * *

Voila tous le monde c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Désolé du temps mais je révise a fond ^^" ! Et désolé si la description des chambres étaient longues mais je compte faire ma fic un peu dans toutes les pièces donc je vous places le décor et puis c'était sympas a écrire je m'imaginais trop en vraie 0.0 ! J'espère que la suite vous a plus ! Et je sais je suis sadique avec Kise :3 333 Laissez des reviews ça fait trop plaisir et Kawaii-Sama donne trop envie d'avancer ! Je vous aimes 3 3 3


End file.
